


An Opera and Don Juan

by DWrites



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWrites/pseuds/DWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's careless words treat the Amis to a very special visitor during their meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Opera and Don Juan

Marius rushed into the café, late. He sighed as everyone turned to him, waiting for Enjolras to say something.

"You're late," Enjolras said, returning his attention back to the table.

Joly frowned, "Marius, what's wrong with you today? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Some wine and say what's going on!" Grantaire grinned. Enjolras glanced up to sharply glare at Grantaire. He responded by taking another swig out of his bottle.

Marius sighed and sat down. "A ghost you say, a ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there and she was gone."

Grantaire snorted, "I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him ooh and aah." He sprung up and pointed at Enjolras, "you talk of battles to be won. And here he comes, like Don Juan! It is better than an opera!"

The café was filled with the laughter of the schoolboys. Marius blushed, and looked down at his lap. Before Enjolras had a choice to reply, loud organ music blared into the backroom.

The door swung open, and mist curled into the room. A figure was standing there. He was wearing red, and had a skeleton mask on.

"The Masque of the Red Death," Combeferre whispered.

The guy grinned and looked around at them, "Why so silent, good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!"

The students in the café all glared at Grantaire, who smiled sheepishly. "Oops."


End file.
